


To love a soldier

by Kojoti



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Homecoming, Injury, Soldiers, Welcome Home Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kojoti/pseuds/Kojoti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Peter Hale fears that his Chris won't return home in one piece from his mission in Afghanistan, only to get him home sooner than planed, and the soldier wants nothing more than Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To love a soldier

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Inspired by many things but mostly a Fic I read by goddessofcruelty in her series of 101 Nights.  
> Read chapter 6 witch had the biggest part of inspiration to the next work.  
> This Fic plays off in an alternative universe and in the modern world.

“So Chris is finely coming home next week?” Derek asked as he came out of the back room while wheeling out three boxes of newly delivered liquor very much needed for the grand opening of the bar in just four days.  
“What’s what I’ve been told,” Peter said with a somewhat fearful smile while he looked over the menu for the fourth time in three days, “I just hope they bring him back in one piece.  
“What’s it been?” Derek asked like he was counting something in the back of his mind.  
“Eight months, three weeks and four days.” Peter said matter of fact.  
“Shit uncle, been counting the days for him to come home, huh?”  
“Trust me I’ve been counting the hours, minutes and seconds… fearing…”   
“Must be hard to love a soldier, and now you want to marry him at the end of the year.”   
“About time, wouldn’t you say,” Peter said smiling to himself at the idea of finely getting to tell Christopher fucking Argent that he will consent to being stuck with him for the rest of his life, “After all it has been nearly nine years.”  
“God help the man.” Derek joked as he started to clean down the bottles and putting them on display.   
“And no it’s not hard loving a soldier.”  
“What?” Derek asked frowning over his soldier, “You just said you’re constantly fearing- ”  
“That’s just it Derek, it’s not hard to love Chris as a soldier, the hard part is the distance for months at a time, the sacrifices we as a couple have to make, the worrying is hard and then there’s the waiting at home for that godforsaken car to pool up and tell you that your hero, your lover, won’t be coming home and to honour his death they’ll give you a fucking medal in his place, that’s the hard part… but loving him is the easiest thing I’ve ever done.”  
Placing the last bottle on display out of the first box Derek took a moment to weight his answer while taking in his uncle’s worried frame at the end of the bar, “I’m shore he doesn’t even have a scratch on him, his good at what he does, five more days and you’ll get to hold him again…”  
“Five more days… just five more days…”  
*.*.* 

“GET DOWN!!”  
The urgent call filled the air seconds before the explosion, the explosion only feet away from their Lieutenant. His team all saw it coming, all run from the possible death staring them in the face as it’s force shook the ground beneath their feet and popped their ears into temporary silence, but as they watched the dust settle fear crept into every single soul in the surrounding aria as their Lieutenant didn’t move from where he was pushed down into the ground with a tree broken over his back.  
“Argent!...”   
“LT!…”  
“Help him!”  
“It’s too heavy!!”  
“Fuck!!”  
The fearful calls echoed through the trees of Afghanistan as a team of six soldiers fought to save the life of a leader, a friend and a brother by heart…  
*.*.* 

“Shit!” Peter hissed as he dropped the too hot dish onto the counter only barley out of the microwave. Sucking at a burned fingertip the corner of his eye caught movement and as he turned his full attention to outside the window, Peter’s heart dropped.  
There pulling up into the drive way was the one vehicle he feared the most, forcing his feet to move to the front door Peter knew this was it, only three days from coming home and here they were, knocking at his front door to tell him that Lieutenant Christopher Argent wasn’t coming home.  
Swallowing down at the lump in his throat Peter forced his trembling hand to open the front door.  
“Hey good looking.”   
“Oh thank God!” Peter chocked out as he found an all too familiar frame closing the back door of the car that had his whole world come to an end only seconds ago and before he knew it he was running, running into open arms and wrapping his legs around the waist of the body he had missed so much, his mouth locking down on chapped but familiar lips witch kissed him right back as arms came around his back as they staggered back into the car with the force of Peters wait.  
“Fucking Christopher Argent!” Peter protested against his lips as he stroked at Chris’ longer hair, “For a minuet there I thought you left me!”   
“Leave you? We’re getting married in four months, you can’t get rid of me that easy.” Chris said smiling as he stroked at the tears running down Peter’s face as the younger man unlocked his legs from his waist as if he regarded the other two soldiers for the first time.   
“Wears the Chevy?” Peter asked frowning at the car behind them and the unwanted looks he and Chris was getting from the other two men.  
“I’m not allowed to drive for the next two weeks, they’ll bring her by latter today.” Chris said smiling as he looked down at his leg not only rapped up securely but bolts stabled into his lower leg.  
“I’m okay really, it looks worse than it really is.” Chris said with a soft laugh as he watched Peter go pail with realisation that he had jumped onto Chris while he had a badly broken leg, “Hey,” Chris said lifting Peter’s gaze to meet his, “It’s okay the car broke the fall and helped with most of your weight.” He said kissing his forehead as he turned to his fellows.  
“Thanks my brothers, I think we’ll manage from here.” He told them as he took his duffle bag from the one, saluting them both in goodbye before turning into the house with a still rather flustered Peter Hale at his side.  
“I take it I have your leg to thank for the early homecoming?” Peter asked as he closed the door behind them.  
“Pretty much, yha.” Chris said wail taking in the familiar warmth of the home they were building together.   
“You hungry? I can make us something unless if you’re okay with leftover pot-roast.”   
“Yha I’m hungry, but not for pot-roast.” Chris said taking a hold of Peter’s wrist and pulling him into his embrace as he found the younger man’s lips with longing.  
“Christopher…” Peter wined with a moan as he tried to push away but only ended up leaning in instead.   
“Haven’t you missed me?” Chris teased as he traced kisses down the line of Peter’s jaw.  
“Of course I have, but your leg - ”  
“Prove it.” Chris said with a all too familiar purr to his voice as he stroked at Peter’s bottom lip with his thumb.  
“Christopher, if you wine in my ears about being in pain in the morning don’t expect any sympathy from me.” Peter said making work of Chris’ cargo pans all the while.  
“That’s what you say now.” Chris said teasing only to hiss out a strained “Fuuuuck” as Peter took a strong hold of his half hard member only his briefs keeping Peter’s full touch from him.  
“What was that, I couldn’t hear you.” Peter said with a playful hiss at Chris’ ear before he nipped at the soft flesh there.  
“No sympathy, got it.” Chris breathed into Peters parted lips, pushing his tongue deep into the waiting mouth of his younger lover, devouring him as Peter pushed him down onto the couch after removing Chris’ white t-shirt.   
“Here?” Chris moaned as he bit down on Peter’s bottom lip while making work at the buttons of his shirt.  
“You wanted to be greedy. Now you’ll just have to suck it up.” Peter purred as he ripped down Chris’s briefs watching as a hard cock and balls made their appearance with pride, “God I missed you.” He hissed as he took the hardness of Chris’ shaft into his hand and stroked his thumb over the pre-come making its way out of the slit.  
“Missed me, or my cock?” Chris hissed as he shoved his hips up into Peter’s hand, wanting more of that friction.   
“Christopher,” Peter gowned, “just shut-up.” The last word muffled as he took Chris into his mouth as far back as he could just before actually allowing Chris’ cock to go down his throat while cupping his balls getting an immediate reaction from the half hard cock in his mouth, growing more fuller and hard as he drew back over the shaft only to go back down so far that he felt Chris going down his throat as he fought against the gag threating to leave his mouth while he massaged at the balls cradled in his palm, receiving a joyful fullness in his own pans at the sounds of pleasure coming from Chris as he shoved his hips up every time Peter took him into his throat, chocking his lover with need as he stroked a hand through Peter’s soft hair.   
“Fuck Peter,” Chris moaned as Peter took Chris down his throat once again, “you really don’t have to do tha- NEVERMIND keep going!!” Chris begged as Peter kept Chis down his throat longer than before, Chris’ hands leaving Peter’s hair to dig into the flesh of the sofa under him as he felt himself getting closer to the edge in the skilful hands and mouth of his younger lover.  
Lifting his lips off of Chris with a pop Peter sat back onto his feet with a smirk as he took hold of the already torn leg of his pants and tearing it all the way up to the top and free at the hip so that he wouldn’t hurt Chris when removing the pants from his wounded leg and then pooled the other leg off as normal after removing his boots. His eyes locked on Chris as he pushed at his healthy leg, opening the man up so he had better leverage at the older naked man in front of him.  
“Fuck,” Chris hissed as Peter reached into his own opened jeans and brought his hand out covered in pre-come only to use it to slick up at Chris’ waiting pucker, “You haven’t taken charge like this in almost a year.”  
“What, you like getting man handled Christopher?” Peter said smiling as he watched Chris’ cock jump in anticipation at Peter’s thumb stroking at his asshole at just the right amount of teasing.   
“Don’t tease boy!” Chris hissed as he reached down to take control of Peter’s hand but got a hot slap to the face just as his fingers touched to Peter’s skin.  
“I got this old man, just be patient.”   
Fleeing forward Chris took an almost painful hold on Peter’s hair as he brought him in, Peter’s slapped fingers burning into his cheek, “Whom you calling old?!” Chis hissed as he took Peter’s mouth in a filthy heated kiss, but chocked out a hiss as Peter suddenly thrust a long heated slick finger into him.  
“Oh don’t worry,” Peter said in triumph as he watched Chris move even more down on his finger, “I always liked my sugar-daddy’s.” Peter said with a tease as he started working his finger in and out of Chris in an almost painfully slow rhythm.  
“More!” Chris hissed grabbing at the sofa gain as Peter once again came down and licked at the slick tip of Chris’ hard cock.   
“So greedy.” Peter said smirking as he stilled his finger to suck hard at Chris’ heated tip.  
“AAH you fucking tease!” Chis hissed taking hold of Peter’s head and dragging his head up, “Give me more you fucking Child!”   
Liking his top lip Peter kept his gaze locked on Chris as he finely gave the man what he wanted and filled him up with another finger.  
“Yes, like that.” Chris gowned as he pushed down on the extra fullness his fingers easing up on Peter as he allowed the younger man to go on as he pleased, but instead of taking Chris’ cock again as he worked at opening the man up, this time Peter nuzzled at Chris’ balls, smiling up at the hitched breath coming from Chris as he took his balls into his mouth all the while still working at opening his lover up as pre-come slicked up Chris’ abandoned cock.   
“Please…” The whisper finely filled the air as Peter licked his way up Chris’ shaft.  
Stopping abruptly and removing his fingers at the same time, Peter smiled at the sound of los Chris let out, sweat running down the side of the older man’s face as Peter pushed his jeans and boxers down to mid-thigh, he knew Chris wasn’t as prepared as he could be but he also knew that Chris enjoyed the painful burn when Peter went in with not much prepping.  
“Hurry up.” Chris hissed as his eyes moved past where Peter was removing his open shirt to the hardness between the young man’s thighs.   
“What’s the matter soldier,” Peter teased his eyes locked to Chris’ as he reached between his legs and used his own pre come to slick himself up, “been a long time, has it?”  
“HALE!”  
Letting out a throaty laugh Peter shift in between Chris’ legs, taking hold of the older man’s thighs to bring him in close and at the same time pushing into the tight walls he hadn’t felt in nearly 9 months.  
“Fuuuuck!” they both hitched out at the same time, dissolving into laughter as Peter leaned into Chris moaning into his waiting mouth as he pulled back just to thrust back in causing Chris to take hold of Peter’s neck as if not wanting the younger man to break the kiss just yet as he fought through the burning pain of the fullness of Peter.  
“Shit Christopher!” Peter breathed desperate for air once Chris finely let him free, not being able to remember the last time Chris had kissed him that filthily, “I missed you to, here let me show you how much.” Peter said with rushed breathing as he finely allowed himself to set free, thrusting into Chris with everything he had so that the wounded soldier beneath him didn’t need to do anything to get all the friction he needed and the pleasure that came with it. The teasing and name calling all forgotten as they finely just let free into one another, taking anything and everything they had to offer one another, making up for the lost time till Chris came so hard it coated his entire upper body with his release, Peter following not far behind with a cry of total bliss as he fought through his release while Chris was spun gripping tight around him, showing the younger man no mercy up until his last drop was up Chris’ ass and just when Peter thought it was over that he would be allowed to catch a breath Chris once again came down to his moth, taking no prisoners as he kissed longingly at his younger lover.  
“Okay!” Peter breathed desperately as he broke away from Chris while his now soft dick slipped fee of Chris’ hold, resulting in both of the men groaning with lost, “I take it back, you’re not that old.”  
That made Chris laugh full heartedly, “Not as long as I have you my boy.” Chris said with a warm smile as he leaned in and found Peter’s swollen lips, this time with less filth and more intimacy and love.

“No it’s not hard to love a soldier, the hard part is the distance for months at a time, the sacrifices we as a couple have to make, the worrying is hard and then there’s the waiting at home for that godforsaken car to pool up and tell you that your hero, your lover, won’t be coming home and to honour his death they’ll give you a fucking medal in his place, that’s the hard part…  
But loving him is the easiest thing I’ve ever done.”


End file.
